Cleaning the Storage
by Unknown.LalachI
Summary: Ku benamkan wajahku pada buku itu. Ku hirup aroma kertas nya yang berbau kayu lapuk. Makin dalam aku benamkan wajahku, makan tenggelam aku dalam memori itu. Memori dimana saat hatiku, perasaanku, juga masa depan ku di tentukan. My first fanfic, RnR please


_Ku benamkan wajahku pada buku itu. Ku hirup aroma kertas nya yang berbau kayu lapuk. Makin dalam aku benamkan wajahku, makan tenggelam aku dalam memori itu. Memori dimana saat hatiku, perasaanku, juga masa depan ku di tentukan. Makin lama, makin jelas. Bayangan-bayang itu terus bermunculan dalam otakku. Aku tenggelam terlalu larut, sampai-sampai sebuah suara cempreng mengusikku untuk kembali. "Mama… key lapel mama… buatkan key makanan dong!" seru suara yang mengagegatkanku. Anakku, Key. Atau Cho KiBum. "Nae…. Chagi…. Mama buatkan makanan dulu ya…" kataku beranjak dari kursiku. Ku letakkan buku bersampul beludru merah. Dengan tulisan jahit di tengah cover nya, dan foto kecil__**. 'In Memorian, SM High School'.**_

**Cleaning the Storeage**

**A Super Junior fanfiction**

**Super Junior © Themselves and God**

**Pairing: Kyumin in this chapter, Eunhae, Slight Sibum, slight Yewook, and Kangteuk XD**

**Clean the StoreHouse © me**

**Warning: AU, Genderswitch, semua uke disini jadi cewek, dan agak Crossover sama anak-anak SHINee yang bakal jadi 'anak' nya para couple di suju No YAOI! Walaupun saya sebenernya pengen bikin #plaak trus, yang ada tanda bullet-bulet **_**oOoOo**_** itu berarti balik ke masa lalu! *plaaaaak* dan yang pasti typo.**

**So, if you don't like, don't read.. **

**~~**

Annyeong… Lee Sungmin imnida. Aku Lee Sungmin. Seorang perempuan yang tengah bahagia dengan keluargaku. Ya, keluarga Cho ku yang manis. Sambil membuatkan anakku makanan, aku ingin sedikit bercerita… tadi pagi, aku berniat membersihkan gudang yang ada di belakang rumahku. Saat membersihkannya, aku menemukan sesuatu. Yep, buku tahunan ku ketika SMA dulu. Sungguh, aku terkejut ketika mendapati buku itu terhimpit di bagian rak atas gudangku. Biasanya, rak atas itu, rak yang digunakan untuk meletakkan barang-barang berharga setelah tidak di pakai lagi. Aku mendapatkannya dengan keadaan berdebu. Langsung ku ambil buku itu, dan ku lap covernya nya. Fotoku, yang selaku anak OSIS, bersama Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Siwon. Tak lupa ketua OSIS kami, Jung soo eonnie. Aku tersenyum kembali mengingat kejadian itu. "Key chagi, ini mama buatkan ramen … kemarilah.." ucapku lembut kepada bocah berusia 5 tahun itu. Key langsung meninggalkan stick PS nya yang tadi ia mainkan. Jangan kaget karena usia nya baru 5 tahun, ia sudah jago bermain Starcraft. Kau tahu siapa yang mengajari? Tentunya suamiku, si Kyuhyun. Si gamekyu itu sudah mengajari Key main game sejak dia masih umur 3 tahun. Sekarang saja Key masih TK. "Iya umma…" seru nya sambil tersenyum imut sekali. Aku tersenyum. Kembali kududuki kursi beludru itu. Ku tatap lagi buku itu. Ku buka halaman pertamanya, dan langsung ku dapatkan ilustrasi yang kubuat dulu. Ilustrasi anak kelas 3-A, kelasku. Ku buka lagi lembaran demi lembaran, ku rasakan betapa indahnya dunia SMA kami. Walaupun banyak rintangan dan kejadian yang menarik, sedih ataupun bahagia, aku tetap senang. Ku buka lagi lembaran profile guru-guru ku yang mengajar di SMA dulu. Melihat foto anak-anak kelas 1 yang manis, Taemin, Minho, dan Jonghyun. Adik kelas yang paling kusayangi. Entah bagaimana kabar mereka sekarang. Ku buka lagi lembaran ketika anak-anak kelas 3 serta OSIS jalan-jalan plus perpisahan di Mokpo. Aku teringat…. Suatu kenangan manis. Saat Kyuhyun melamarku. Wajahku memerah. Saat itu, Kyuhyun masih kelas 2, dan dia ikut karena partisipasi dari OSIS. Aku malu sendiri ketika mengingat saat Kyuhyun memakaikan cincin perak di jari manis ku. Manis sekali. Tapi, ada kejadian pahit yang kualamai setelahnya. Yah, haruskah ku ceritakan kepada kalian? Oke, si Key sedang main, sedangkan masakan ku seudah selesai. Apa salahnya? Kenangan-kenangan atau kejadian saat aku kelas 3 di SM Hingh School ku…

**~oooOoooOoooOooOooOooOoo~**

**(flashback ke masa SMA kelas 3)**

"Sial! Gagal lagi, gagal lagi!" seru ku sambil melemparkan bola voli itu.

Sura pantulannya menggema di seluruh gedung olahraga sekolahku. Hanya ada aku bertiga dengan sahabatku disini. Dan sepertinya aku lupa, kalau aku menggumamkan kata-kata haram disini.

"Ya! Sungmin! Kau katakan kata-kata itu lagi, maka kau benar-benar tidak lulus!" teriak seorang cewek mungil yang di dentifikasikan sebagai mochi. Mungkin karena pipinya yang gembung serta warnanya putih itu. Aku hanya memasang wajah babbo ku ketika cewek itu bejalan ke arahku. Benar kan? Pasti dia yang berkomentar.

"Arraseo..." ups. Aku lupa memberitahu mu. Bagi kami, siswa kelas 3, di haramkan menggumamkan kata-kata _**GAGAL.**_ Dan barusan aku menggumamkan nya.

"Sudahlah Henly-yah…. Sungmin tidak sengaja…" Ryeowook, sahabatku yang paling dewasa disini akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Habis, dia menyebalkan Wookie.." keluh si Henry. Dasar China, obsesinya benar-benar hampir membuatku muak!

"Mianhe, mochi.. aku terlalu terbawa emosi… aku ingin sekali menjabat sebagai juara 1 dalam kompetisi ini… ayolah kau kan sahabatku…" bujuk ku. Si Henry hanya berjalan menjauhiku.

"HAH? Kau terlalu berharap Minnie-ah.. kau tahu kan perlombaan membuat syair bulan lalu pun kau gagal.." katanya sinis. Begini nih.. susahnya punya sahabat bermulut pedas.

"Hush Henly-yah.. Minnie sedang berusaha sekarang.. jangan ungkit yang lalu dulu deh.." ucap Wookie sambil memungut bola voli yang tadi kupantulkan. Suara langakah kaki Wookie menggema keseluruh ruang olahraga yang berlantai kayu itu. Aku memutar bola mataku.

"Huh.. mochi kau tidak tahu saja,… aku berlatih sampai mengorbankan ¾ waktu belajarku!" belaku dengan nada yang imut. Henly hanya menghembuskan napas.

"Arraseo… akan ku traktir burger kalau kau memang latihan keras! Ya sudah, sana latihan! Keburu masuk tuh!" ucap nya sambil berlari kecil keluar dari ruang olahraga

. Kulirik Wookie, dia hanya tersenyum manis sekali.

"Waeyo Wookie… apa aku tak pantas berusaha ya?" ucapku sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Aniyo, kau wanita hebat," ucapnya sambil berlalu. Ku arahkan pandangan ku pada tubuh kecilnya.

"Masih ada 15 menit lagi… aku mau latihan dulu ah…Hiyaat!" ku lembarkan bola voli itu. Yah setidaknya aku tak mau gagal dalam kompetisi voli ini.

**~ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo**~

"WHAAAT?" teriakku frustasi. Ku lirik Wookie yang juga kaget.

"Ada apa? Aku hanya mengatakan yang sejujurnya kok! Biasa saja kali.." ucap Henly dengan santai.

"Kau serius Mochi… aku tak percaya kau senekat itu.." ucapku sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Aku akui kau hebat Henly-yah…" ucap Wookie dengan tenang.

Ku rasakan beberapa pandangan mata mengacu ke kami. Aku hanya bisa diam dengan wajah yang … sulit kujelaskan. Aku tahu, HENRY yang salah. Mengungkapkan sesuatu yang salah pada restoran MC'd ini.

"Yupsz, kalau perlu ku ulang…. Aku mau menembak Mimi-ge nanti waktu kelulusan!" ucapnya dengan senang. Dapat kupastikan, tak ada keraguan dalam pandangan matanya.

"Kau bener-bener deh.." ucapku sambil terkekeh pelan. Ku edarkan bola mataku kea rah jam dinding di sana. Jam 15:56.

"Hey, Henly-yah… jarang sekali ya ada seorang cewek mau nembak cowok.. kau mau buat rekor?" ucapku sambil menyeruput minumanku.

"Aniyo, itu tidak salah Minnie, kau ingat? Siapa yang menembak Wookie? Yesung oppa apa Wookie?" tanya Henly tersenyum kemenangan. Aku terdiam.

"Eh.. aku kok dibawa bawa ya?" tanya Wookie dengan manis.

"Yah, setidaknya… agh terserah kau saja lah.." ucapku sambil berwajah merah.

Enak sekali dua bocah ini. Sebentar lagi si Mochi mau melepaskan jabatan 'single' nya ke Zhoumi. Sedangkan si Wookie sudah pacaran dengan Yesung hyung sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Sedangkan aku? (-_-)"a .

"Kau juga pacaran saja sama adik kelas kesayanganmu itu" celoteh Henry lagi. Aku mengerinyitkan alisku.

"Siapa?" tanya ku sambil menatapnya bingung.

"Adik ku banyak di sekolah, ada Onew si ayam, ada Minho si molor, ada Jonghyun si mulut cabe, ada Taemin yang imut, ada Wooyoung yang sipit, ada Kyuhyun si gemer gila…" kataku sambil menyebutkan nama-nama adik kelasku yang cowok.

"Hm… yang itu, yang kau sebut terakhir bukannya kau punya perasaan padanya?" ucap Henly lagi sambil menatapku dengan tatapan menyelidik. Aku dapat merasakan wajahku memerah. Memang, kalau boleh jujur, aku memang menyimpan perasaan padanya.

"Ahahha! Wajahmu lucu Minnie…." Gelak Henry. Dia mencubit pipiku gemas.

"A-aku tidak menyimpan persaan apapun ke dia kok! Dia nya saja yang terlihat mengejar-ngejarku.." kataku sambil blushing. Wookie yang dari tadi terdiam, mulai terkekeh pelan.

"A-apaan sih kalian… aku pulang ah sudah sore!" ku ambil tas ku dan beranjak dari tempat duduk kami. "byee kyumin~~" kata Henry menggodaku. Aku langsung anjakkan kaki ku keluar restoran. 'Haaah… Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun, kau yang membuat ku begini!' Rutukku dalam hati…

**~ooOooOoooOooOooOooOoo~**

_**(Kucium wangi bunga seruni itu. Harumnya seakan memabukkan ku, membuat ku mengiming-iming wajahnya. Ya, wajah salah satu sahabatku, Kibummie. Yang meninggal sekitar awal musim semi ini…)**_

Aku tahu, hari ini aku telat lagi. Langsung ku langkahkan kakiku keluar dari rumah ku. Ku sambar roti panggang yang dibuatkan mama untuk sarapan ku. Dapat kulihat Wookie dan Henry sudah menunggguku di depan pintung gerbang rumahku. Ku lambaikan tangan pada mereka dan pamitan pada orang tua ku. Di sepanjang perjalanan, aku dapat melihat bunga-bunga mulai bermekaran dan sinar matahari pagi makin menyengat kulitku. Tak ada percakapan penting antara kami bertiga. Seakan akan menduga akan terjadi sesuatu. Ya, sesuatu…

Ku percepat langkahku menuju kelasku. Kelas 3-A. barusan aku berpisah dengan si Henry yang memang kelas 3-B. Sedangkan aku dengan Wookie sekelas. Saat kugeser pintu kelas, aku mendapatkan pemandangan yang aneh. Seisi kelas diam, mengatup mulut mereka. Tak ada yang bergeming dari tempat mereka. Paling hanya melirik ke arah ku dan Wookie. "A-ada a-apa ini?" tanyaku pada Jessica, si centil. Karena ku perhatikan dia yang wajahnya paling pucat dan sembab. Menangis semalaman ku kira. "Hiks, hiks… Kibummie meninggal kemarin malam…" suara nya seperti zatkuzzi menytrum tubuhku. Kibummie? Ki bum? Anak perempuan manis itu? Ku jaga agar tubuhku tak rebah. Entah perasaan apa yang ku rasakan sekarang. Yang jelas aku pusing. "Bagaimana bisa? Dia kan masih dirawat di rumah sakit?" tanya Wookie dengan wajah yang pucat pasi. "Entah…. Semalam ibunya menghubungi ku dan Pak Soo man… katanya Kibummie sudah pergi…" ku dengar sura Siwon, ketua kelas kami sekaligus kekasih Kibummie bergetar. Ku rasakan kalau atmosphere kelas ini berbeda.

"Mari kita doakan agar Kim Kibum tenang di alam sana…" ku dengar betapa lirihnya suara Pak Soo man, wali kelas kami. Aku turut menundukkan kepala. Aku, dekat dengannya. Aku masih seperti tidak mempercayai ini. ku lirik Siwon, mungkin dialah orang yang paling sedih di antara kami. Atau Donghae, yang menjabat teman paling setia nya Kibum setelah aku. Ku gelengkan kepala ku. 'Aku akan harus kembali ke kenyataan' batinku.

**~ooOooOooOooOooOooOoo~**

Kibum adalah teman yang luar biasa, pikirku. Ku layangkan kenangan ku ketika aku mengunjungi rumahnya beberapa minggu lalu. aku memang rutin mengunjunginya hanya untuk menjenguknya, mungkin karena jarak rumah ku dan rumahnya dekat. Ku ingat-ingat betul kejadian apa waktu itu. Ah, aku ingat. Aku menjunguknya terakhir kali saat aku kalah lomba membuat syair lagu. Aku mengadu kepada nya waktu itu.

"Haaah…. Kenapa aku selalu gagal hal-hal begini yah.." ucapku frustasi

"Mungkin karena kau terlalu terburu-buru Minnie.." ucapnya riang. Andai boleh jujur, dia tidak seperti orang sakit.

"Hah… mungkin, ah, Bummie! Lihat keluar jendela! Salju turun cantik sekali.." ucapku sembari membuka sedikit tirai kamar nya yang bercat kan warna _peach _lembut. Ku hampiri dia yang terduduk di tempat tidur.

"Lalu.. apa rencana lanjut mu dengan Siwonnie? Apa kalian akan menikah?" canda ku sembari menyikutnya. Dia hanya tersenyum malu-malu.

"Aniyo… aku pasti sudah tidak ada di Dunia ini lagi kalau harus menunggu untuk menikah dengannya…" katanya lembut. Pandangan matanya membuat ku liirh.

"Kau jangan seperti ini lah… ayo! Fighting!" ucapku sambil mengelus rambutnya yang rontok akibat penyakitnya. Ya, kanker ganas yang merenggut nyawanya musim semi itu…

**~ooOooOooOooOooOooOoo~**

Ada satu kejadian lagi, waktu itu musim gugur tahun kemarin. Kibummie sudah sakit, dan aku merasa selalu menyesal ketika mengingat kejadian ini. Aku menyesal sekali menanyakan impian orang yang tak akan hidup lebih lama lagi…

"Kibummie! Apa cita-cita mu!" ucapku ketika menjenguk nya musim gugur lalu. ku layangkan pandangan ku kearah gadis cantik itu.

"Hm… mungkin aku tak punya cita-cita…" katanya seraya tersenyum pahit. Dan bodohnya aku, tak menyadari arti senyumannya itu.

"Waeyo? Kita hidup di dunia ini harus punya cita-cita dan impian! Supaya hidup kita ini ada tujuannya!" teriakku bersemangat.

"Hahaha.. baiklah Minnie… kalau aku harus punya cita-cita… aku ingin seklai membacakan dongeng di antara anak-anak yatim, atau membuka panti jompo sendiri.." ucapnya sambil menerawang. Aku tersenyum pada nya.

"Ah… bagus! Begitu dong Bummie!" ucapku sambil terkekeh pelan.

Sebenarnya, itu kenangan yang manis. Tapi, aku sangat menyesali nya, entah kenapa. Perasaan ku saat itu masih bisa ku rasakan jelas. Ku dongakkkan kepala ku menatap anak-anak sekelas. Semua mata mereka sembab. Mereka semua sangat menyesali salah satu kepergian salah satu teman mereka di sini. Dan wangi bunga seruni itu mankin menyeruak kedalam otakku.

**~ooOooOooOooOooOooOoo~**

"Hey Wookie-ah… kok aku merasa ada yang janggal ya tentang kematian Bummie…" ucapku secara tak langsung.

Saat ini, kami semua pergi ke rumah Kibum untuk berdoa bersama, wali kelas kami ikut dan sudah di bolehkan oleh ibunya Kibum. Ku lirik Wookie yang masih menunjukkan wajah bigungnya

"Waeyo? Ada yang aneh?" kata Wookie sambil menatapku serius.

"Ku rasa… semua air mata yang mereka keluarkan hanyalah air mata buaya belaka…" gumamku lirih. Sungguh aneh, aku yang termasuk cukup dekat dengan Kibummie, tak menetikkan air mata sedikitpun saat tahu dia pergi. Aku juga heran… mengapa komplotan Jessica dkk menangis berlebihan. Padahal mereka termasuk geng yang menjauhi Kibummie.

"Entah…tapi kurasa iya. Lihat saja Yunho dkk… bukannya mereka dulu pernah mengolok-olok Ki bum ya?" gumam Wookie sambil melirik 5 anak cowok yang tengah menangis. Ku layangkan pandanganku pada mereka. Cih, sungguh memuakkan.

"Woy~ Wookie! Minnie!" teriak seorang yeoja kecil. Oh, Mochi ternyata.

"Ha? Kenapa kau kesini?" ucapku sembari menghampiri nya yang sudah berada di depan gerbang rumah Bummie.

"Aku.. kan juga temannya… masa tidak boleh mengantar sahabatku pergi.." ucapnya lirih.

Ku lirik foto hitam putih di atas peti itu. Foto Bummie. Dia sangat cantik. Ku coba untuk merenungkan pikiranku. Agar menangis. Tapi, entah mengapa air mataku tak turun. Yang ada hanya perasaan muak kepada teman-teman sekelasku, yang hanya menangis buaya, menurutku. Aku memutar sedikit memori kenapa aku dan Kibummie dekat. Saat kelas 1 dulu, Yunho, Changmin, dan Taecyeon, pernah mengolok-olok Kibummie 'kecil'. Aku yang merasa (ikut) tersindir, langsung ku bela Kibummie,

"Lebih baik kecil dari pada besar"

Mungkin semenjak itu, di mata Kibummie aku adalah gadis pembelanya. Mungkin karena itu juga aku bisa dekat dengannya.

Saat itu sudah pukul sebelas malam. Aku yang masih belum mangangis kuputuskan untuk menyerah. Tapi perasaan sangat anaeh menjalar ke tubuhku. Aku masih terus berpikir, kenapa mereka seperti itu pada Kibummie. Apa mereka sebegitu jahat?

"Oi! Minnie noona! Tungguin dong!" teriak seorang namja. Ku layangkan pandangan ku pada seorang namja yang amat manis. Kyuhyun.

"Hey! Bocah bandel! Kau kemana saja sampai semalam ini?" ku arahkan jariku untuk menjitaknya. Alhasil, dia dapat menghindar.

"Main bola di lapangan futsal.. hehehe" ujar nya tampa dosa. Ku hembuskan napas panjang untukknya.

"Oh ya… ngomong-ngomong…. Kau sudah selesai ziarah ke tempat temanmu yang meninggal itu?" kata Kyuyun sambil menunujuk kearah rumah Kibummie.

"Sudah kok.. ini aku mau pulang…" kataku dengan wajah suntuk

"Ehm, ehm… berduaan aja nih ya.." suara seoarang yoeja mengagetkanku. Mochi!

"Huff…. Hey Mochi-yah, apa kau tak punya adik laki-laki, he?" tanya ku dengan wajah masam.

"Hm.. sepertinya tidak.." jawabnya sok polos. Ingin sekali ku cubit pipinya yang Chubby.

"Baiklah… ayo kita pulang Henly-ah, biarkan mereka pulang bersama.." ku lihat Wookie yang juga mulai meggodaku. Muka ku langsung merah.

"Ya sudah noona-noona! Bye!" teriak si Kyuhyun. Langsung ku jitak kepalanya yang rada yadong itu.

"Ish… kau mau membuatku menderita dengan godaan mereka?" tanya ku blushing.

"Kau suka sepertinya.." kata nya menggodaku.

DUAGH! Ku pukul kepalanya.

"Hiks ampun noona! Kau kejam!" ringisnya sepanjang perjalanan. Aku hanya cekikikan. Rumah ku dan rumah Kibummie dekat. Sedangkan aku dan Kyuhyun bertetanga. Jadi kami jalan berdua untuk sampai ke rumah. Ku gadahkan kepala ku menatap indahya langit Seoul malam itu. Aku masih kepikiran masalah teman-temanku, juga Bummie.

"Kyuhyun-ah…. Sewaktu tadi pak guru memberitakan bahwa Kibummie pergi.. entah kenapa ada yang mengganjal dipikiranku.." ujar ku. Aku memutuskan untuk menceritakan keluh kesahku.

"Hm… maksudnya kau sedih gitu?"

"Ya, tapi ada yang lain… teman-teman sekelasku.."

"Kenapa dengan mereka? Mereka semua terlihat sedih…" kata Kyuhyun sambil menatapku. Jarang sekali ini bocah bisa berbicara serius.

"Meraka menangis.. seakan mereka hanya ingin membuktikan pada semua orang bahwa mereka sangat sedih begitu Bummie pergi… padahal sewaktu Bummie masih ada, mereka semua terlihat jahat…" ujarku. Seoul memang dingin kalau malam seperti ini.

"Hmm…ku rasa itu bukan air mata bohongan," kata Kyuhyun. Aku manatap bingung ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran begitu?" selidikku sambil menetapnya. Dia hanya menendang-nendang kecil bola sepak yang darri tadi di tentengnya.

"Menurutku, karena mereka sekarang menyesal, menyesal telah berbuat jahat pada temanmu itu," katanya santai.

"Haa?" ucapku sambil terus berpikir keras. Ku layangkan pandangan ku ke depan sebuah kompleks perumahan.

"Oi, noona aku duluan! Dadah~" kata Kyuhyun sambil berlari kecil ke rumah nya. Aku hanya dapat menatap punggung kecil nya. Entah megapa, kepala ku pusing sekarang. Aku masih menimbang-imbang kata-kata Kyuhyun tadi. 'Menyesal karena telah berbuat jahat pada temanmu itu'. Kalimat itu masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku. Aku langkahkan kaki ku untuk membuka gerbang rumahku, yang sudah di sambut mama di depan rumahku.

**~ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo~**

Setiap musim di sekolahku diadakan festival. Masuk musim semi ini, akan diadakan festival musim semi. Sekarang, sudah seminggu semenjak Kibummie menginggal. Walaupun hatiku masih kacau, kukerahkan semua konsentrasi ku untuk mengurus festival ini. Karena aku naka OSIS, mungkin bakal sibuk. Ku ambil bekal makananku dan menarik kursi ke tempat Wookie. Henry sudah datang dari tadi, langsung aku bergabung dengan mereka.

"Kau kenapa Minnie? Sakit?" tanya Henry menatap ku dengan matanya yang sipit. Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya peduli padaku.

"Aniyo, cuman capek. Dari kemarin aku kan pulang terlambat…" ucapku. Wookie hanya tersenyum.

"Mengurus persiapan Festival memang repot ya.." katanya menyendok nasinya. Aku juga mulai membuka bekalku.

"Oh.. kau capai ternyata…" kata Henry sambil menepuk pundakku. Aku hanya tersenyum. Aku merasa bahagia, entah mengapa. Tapi, misteri tentang teman-teman sekelasku dan Kibum belum dapat aku lupakan. Dalam otakku. Ku tatap Henry yang sudad lahap memakan bekalnya. Saat kami lagi asik-asik nya makan, tiba-tiba segerombolan namja kelas 1 datang. Dan tak lain tak bukan adalah geng nya Kyuhyun. Ku dongakkan kepalaku menuju pintu kelas yang terbuka lebar. Sepertinya meraka kemari.

"Noona! Bantu aku kumohon!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil menghampiriku, memelukku dari belakang. Reflex, langsung ku jatuhkan sumpitku.

"Ya! A-apa-apaan ini, lepaskan aku!" seru ku padanya. Dia hanya nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Noona… kau teman sekelas nya Yuri noona kan? Ada yang naksir tuh…" kata Kyuhyun sambil menunujuk jahil ke Minho. Yang di tunjuk malah blushing sendiri. Aku terkekeh pelan.

"Hayo… kau suka sama Yuri? Dia itu sukar di dekati lo…" kataku sambil terseyum menggoda namdonsaeng ku itu. Semua teman nya terkekeh.

"Ano.. noona aku cuman mau noona bantu aku kasih surat ini ke Yuri noona…" kata Minho sambil malu-malu menyerahkan spucuk surat warna pink. Aku mengambilnya sambil tersenyum.

"Nah.. Annyeong noona! Makasih duah mau bantu chingu ku!" kata Kyuhyun sambil berlari meninggalkan kelas.

"Hm… ku rasa boca h itu menyukai mu.." kata Henry tersenyum jahil padaku. Aku hanya menatapnya sambil menggelengkan kepala ku.

"Ani, dia hanya menganggap aku kakak nya, tidak lebih kok," ucapku sambil menyumpit lagi makanku yang sempat tertunda.

"Hey, kelas kita seperti nya saat festival nanti akan membentuk band deh.." kata Wookie yang akhirnya mengubah topik. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Mungkin," sahutku. Kami mengobrol sampai bel tanda masuk berdering.

Aku mungkin salah menilai teman-temanku, tapi aku merasakan hal yang berbeda. Kibummie, aku menyayangimu….

**~ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo~**

_**( Aku dapat merasakan suara mereka bergetar. Hope is a Dream doesn't sleep. Menyerukan kaliamat itu dalam melodi yang merdu, beradu dengan musik yang mengalun indah. Suara 'kami' bersatu, mengartikan sebuah kepergian dengan penyesalan. Sebuah kata maaf terluncur dariku. Tak kan kulupakan kejadian di musim semi kali ini…)**_

Festival musim semi akan dia dakan seminggu lagi. Kelasku, yang akan menamapilkan band dari kelas 3-A. mereka semakin giat berlatih. Entah mengapa, kelasku sangat berpatisipasi dalam festival ini. aku senang melihatnya, tapi, entah mengapa, ada sebuah perasaan menyesal. Entah apa itu, aku tidak mengeti. Kami sepakat untuk menyanyikan lagu kesukaan Kibummie, Hope is a Drem doesn't sleep. Sebuah lagu sendu yang membangkitkan semangat. Lagu yang Kibummie dengar kan setiap hari ketika dia di rumah sakit, lagu yang selalu di senandungkan nya setiap bosan, lagu yang selalu ada dalam playlist di i-Pod nya. Aku kembali teringat suara merdu nya yang serak. Terbesit kembali wajahnya yang cantik. Aku hanya dapat tersenyum lirih.

Sore ini, sepulang sekolah kami akan berlatih lagi. Semua anak-anak kelasku tidak akan pulang, dan berkumpul di kelas. Kami merapatkan bangku-bangku untuk menjadikan nya panggung. Yang akan bermain musik adalah Yunho dkk, dan yang bernyayi adalah Jessica dkk, serta Wookie. Wookie punya suara seperti malaikant, ketika dia bernyanyi, yang mendengarkannya akan merasa masuk dalam melodi yang di nyanyikan. Mereka begitu semangat, menyanyikan lagu ini. padahal ini lagu sendu. Aku hanya dapat merasakan sebuah perasaan yang aneh, menyeruak dalam hatiku. Aku terlalu egois, atau berpikiran buruk. Entah itu yang aku rasakan, aku juga tak tahu.

**~ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo~**

Harapan adalah impian yang tidak tidur. Artinya memang kiasan, tapi mengandung arti yang kuar biasa. Bisa menggambarkan keadaan kami saat ini. kelasn 3-A yang akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu kesukaan teman kami yang telah pergi. Aku tak habis pikir… kenapa mereka memilih lagu ini. Mungkin apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun akan penyesalan mereka memang benar. Entah mengapa, terlintas pemikiran seperti itu.

"Ayo semua nya! Kita nyanyikan ini untuk Kim Kibum! Semangat!" teriak Yunho dkk yang memimpin band ini. Donghae, yang sebagai pemimipin alat musik terlihat bersemangat. Ia ingin sahabatnya itu senang, mungkin. Kegaduhan terjadi di dalam kelas kami, kami bernyanyi semangat, aku juga ikut bernyanyi. Aku merasakan perasaan bahagia mengalir dari dalam tubuhku. Aku semangat, melupakan betapa muaknya aku dengan teman-temanku ketika Bummie meninggal. Aku bernyanyi dengan kencang, mengalahkan suara hatiku.

_**Nae salmi haruharu kkumeul kkuneun geotcheoreom  
>Neowa hamgge majubomyeo saranghalsu itdamyeon<br>Dasi ileoseol geoya**_

_**Naege sojunghaetdeon gieoksokui haengbokdeul  
>Himdeun sigan sokeseodo deouk ddaseuhaetdeon<br>Huimangeun naegen jamdeulji aneun kkum**_

Aku bernyanyi setengah berteriak. Ku rasakan sebuah perasaan membuncah keluar dari dalam hatiku. Aku baru mengerti, baru memahami, baru dapat merasakan perasaan mereka pada Bummie. Benar seperti yang di katakan Kyuhyun, mereka menyesal. Ya, mereka menyesal. Semasa Bummie hidup. Ya, aku dapat merasakannya. Sebuah kekuatan persahabatan kami menguat. Ingin rasanya…. Aku menangis. Ya, menangis. Untuk teman-teman, juga untuk Bummie ku yang ku sayangi. Sungguh, aku menitikkan air mata. Bukan air mata kepedihan, melainkan air mata bahagia yang penuh penyesalan. Ingin aku meminta maaf kepada teman-teman, karena ke egoisan ku. Aku ingin.. Kibummie mendengar kami semua berteriak bernyanyi untuknya.

_**Sueobsi neomeojyeo biteuldaedo  
>Naneun ireohgeseo itjana<br>Nae mam hanabbuninde  
>Himdeul ddaemyeon niga ireohge himi dwaejulrae<br>Neoreul hyanghae yeongwonhi**_

_**Ireohge sangcheo soke seulpeumdeuleul samkinchae  
>Miso jitneun nae moseubeul neoege boyeo julge<br>Ijeneun apeuji ana**_

_**Eonjena neowa hamgge irugopeun kkum ango  
>Galsu eobdeon jeopyeoneseo neoreul bulreobolgge<br>Nae maeum dahae saranghaneun neoreul**_

Kami mengakhiri lagu kami dengan sebuah dentingan piano yang dimaninkan oleh Wookie. Aku puas. Puas lahir batin. Akhirnya, aku mengeluarkan air mataku.

"Hey! Apa-apaan kalian! Cepat bubar! Kalian ini, sekarang kalian tahu ini jam berapa?" teriak seorang guru.

"Bubar kalian! Gara-gara latihan kalian ini, banyak yang membolos untuk mengikuti les bimbingan belajar!" ucap guru yang mengerumuni kami, berusaha membubarkan kami. Tapi, kami tak akan menyerah.

"ANIYO! KAMI INGIN TETAP LATIHAN!" teriak Yunho lantang. Aku juga jadi ikut terbakar emosi. Jung soo oenni, selaku kutua OSIS hanya menggelangkan kepala melihat kerusuhan ini. guru-guru berusaha membubarkan kami, tapi kami berlalri menuju lapang sekolah, menyeruka sebuah kalimat yang menyentuh batin ku,

"ANIYO! KAMI AKAN BERLATIH DEMI MEMBALAS SEMUANYA! INI DEMI KI BUM! AYO TEMAN-TEMAN JANGAN BUBUAR!" Teriak Yunho. Aku pun ikut berlari ke lapangan untuk mendemo. Ku lihat Wookie yang tersenyum ka araku. Ku balas senyumannya dan berlari. Ya, kami menyesal atas semuanya, dan akupun ikut serta. Kami semua berlari ke arah lapangan. Dapat kulihat Kyuhyun and the genk melihat kami dengan tatapan heran. Yunho berhasil sampai di lapang dengan membawa gitar, dan akhirnya kami memulai bernyanyi dengan lantang di lapangan.

_**Nae salmi haruharu kkumeul kkuneun geotcheoreom  
>Neowa hamgge majubomyeo saranghalsu itdamyeon<br>Dasi ileoseol geoya**_

_**Naege sojunghaetdeon gieoksokui haengbokdeul  
>Himdeun sigan sokeseodo deouk ddaseuhaetdeon<br>Huimangeun naegen jamdeulji aneun kkum!**_

Kericuhan ini tak beringsut, tak hanya anak kelas 3-A saja yang bernyayi, melainkan anak-anak kelas 1 dan 2 yang baru mau pulang, bergabung dengan kami dan ikut bernyanyi. Lapangan sekolahku penuh dengan anak-anak SMA ini. aku pun terharu melihatnya. Aku langsung memeluk Wookie dan menumpahkan air mata disana. Wookie balas memelukku. Tak lama kemudian, Henry datang dengan permainan biolanya. Walaupun dia bukan anak kelas 3-A, dia tetap bermain. Semua guru kewalahan, hingga akhirnya menjelang jam 7 malam, kami bubar. Ini sebuah demo pertama yang terjadi di SMA ini, serta salah satu kejadian yang tak terlupakan di awal musim semi ini…

**~ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo~**

**(flashback off sementara)**

"Umma… appa waktu sekola dulu cepelti apa ya?" pertanyaan imut itu keluar dari mulut Key. Anakku ini rupanya sudah selesai mainnya. Aku tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaannya.

"Hm… appa mu itu… nakal… hehehe… tapi dia sepertimu," kataku sambil mengusap rambutnya yang hitam legam.

"Cepelti Key? Apanya Umma?" katanya sambil menatapku. Imuuut sekali.

"Hm… suka main itu.." kataku sambil menunujuk keatah alat elektronik itu. PS.

"Oh…" katanya memanyunkan bibrnya. Kucium pipinya yang putih halus itu. Dia hanya menggeliat kecil.

"Nae, Umma! Setelah dewasa, Key mau seperti appa! Menikah dengan wanita secantik umma!" katanya polos. Aku terkejut dengan ucapannya barusan. Ku tatap matanya sambil tersenyum. Dia balas tersenyum.

"Nae chagi… tidur siang dulu gih…" kataku sambil menyuruh nya masuk kamar.

"Ya umma.." katanya sambil berlari kecil kearah kasur nya. Ku tatap punggungnya dari belakang. Aku ambil lagi buku tahunan itu. Terlalu rindu. Ku buka lagi halamanya. Terpampang sebuah anak-anak SMA dengan ekstra kulikuker band. Ku lihat Donghae, Yesung oppa, serta Hyukkie. Aku tersenyum. Ada sebuah kenangan dengan foto ini. kenangan ketika awal musim dingin. Saat semuanya sedang sibuk mempersiapkan untuk ujian akhir. Aku mengingatnya. Terlintas saat ku tatap wajah ceria Donghae serta cengiran manisnya Hyukkie.

**TBC…. XD**

**Author cuap-cuip: waaaa! Saya bikin fanfic di fandom ini! XDD sebelumnya, Annyeong chigu semua… saya author baru yang sedang demen-demen nya bertapa *?* di fandom ini. MIAN KALU BANYAK TYPO! DXXX. Jadi harap dimaklumi dengan alur ceritanya yang kecepetan, gk jelas dll. -_-**

**Tapi saya harap kalian suka! Dan mohon review dari chingu semua. Penentuan akan dilanjutkan nya fic ini atau malah di telantarkan *?* semoga saya dapat respon positive dari kalian…. XD **

**Satu kaliamat lagi,**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W…. YANG REVIEW SAYA KASIH CIUMAN MAS HYUKKIE ATAU YEPPA DEH~~~ XDD byee~**


End file.
